Abstract The administrative core is designed to coordinate and support all of the activities of this Program. It will work proactively to assure complete synergy across the Research Projects and Cores around the theme of ?integrative genomics? that is the focus of the program. The Administrative Core will be led by Drs. Jim Gauderman, Duncan Thomas, and Graham Casey, collectively offering a broad range of administrative, multidisciplinary research, and translational experience needed to assure the success of the program. The Core will organize monthly meetings of the entire research team, coordinate scientific seminars, and hold an annual retreat. The Core has assembled an External Advisory Committee (EAC) comprising experts in statistical genetics, cancer genetic epidemiology, integrative genomics, bioinformatics, and high performance computing. The Core will coordinate one annual meeting of the EAC, and will facilitate additional interactions with the EAC via conference call, skype, etc. throughout the year as needed. The administrative core will coordinate travel, purchase supplies, monitor budgets, handle personnel issues, and submit annual progress reports for the program. Drs. Gauderman and Thomas will jointly assume responsibility for all organizational and financial activities of the project. In addition, Dr. Thomas will assume specific leadership of Project activities and Dr. Gauderman specific leadership of Core activities. These Project- and Core-specific roles will guarantee that both important elements of the overall program are being adequately administered. They will also establish the infrastructure needed for effective communications and collaboration across the Projects and Cores. Dr. Casey will provide overall scientific leadership related to the program focus on colorectal cancer. Specifically, he will assist in identifying the goals of statistical analysis and in the interpretation of corresponding results, both in the context of the current state of knowledge for this disease. Drs. Gaudeman, Thomas, and Casey will co-chair an Internal Executive Committee (IEC) consisting of each of the Project and Core directors. The IEC will meet quarterly to review progress and discuss issues, and Drs. Gauderman, Thomas, and Casey will solicit advice from the IEC as needed related to programmatic directions.